Perdus au plus profond de la Soul Society
by Nordi-Chan
Summary: Ichigo et Orihime ont été eux deux convoqué à la Soul Society, mais lors de la mission, ils s'égarent et se retrouvent dans un endroit dont les deux roux n'ont jamais connu l'existence: Le plus profond de la Soul Society. Cette histoire n'est absolument pas sérieuse, bien au contraire! Et il n'y a pas de Spoil du Manga.
1. Partie 1: La mission

**C'est la première histoire totalement délirante que je publie ici! N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis sur cette courte histoire ça me ferait énormément plaisir, c'est rapide et gratuit alors vous n'avez rien à perdre! ^^**

* * *

**Perdus au plus profond de la Soul Society!**

* * *

**Partie 1: **La mission

* * *

Ichigo avait été convoqué à la Soul Society pour une certaine mission, il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait mais Urahara lui avait dit de ne pas trop poser de questions, étant donné que c'est Ukitake lui même qui le lui a confié, pas la peine de se soucier du danger.

Mais ce dont Ichigo se souciait n'était pas la difficulté de la mission, mais la présence d'une certaine jeune fille qu'il avait toujours protégé jusque-là: Orihime Inoue. Pourquoi le capitaine de la treizième division l'avait convoqué elle aussi? Certes, elle n'est pas faible en question de combat, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas du tout ordinaire...

Les deux lycéens étaient enfin arrivés à la Soul Society, et sans attendre d'avantage, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison d'Ukitake Jûshiro, qui les attendait, un verre de thé vert (les homonymes sont cruels TTxTT) à la main et le sourire toujours gravé sur son visage.


	2. Partie 2: L'affreuse découverte

**Ce deuxième chapitre est bien plus long que le premier, c'est ici que tout sera dévoilé mais l'histoire en a encore pour assez de temps (vous ne saurez pas plus qu'Orihime et Ichigo, jusqu'à la vraie fin).**

* * *

**Perdus au plus profond de la Soul Society!**

* * *

**Partie 2: **L'affreuse découverte.

* * *

─ Ah! Vous êtes enfin là. S'exclama le capitaine Ukitake à la vue des deux jeunes lycéens.

─ Bonjour, Ukitake-San! Sourit Orihime.

─ Yo! Lâcha le Shinigami remplaçant.

Il faut dire qu'Ichigo ne voulait pas vraiment tarder sur les bonnes manières, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de connaitre le but de cette mission, mais le capitaine n'était pas prêt à les envoyer directement sans leur offrir quelque chose à boire. Rukia n'étant pas présente, Kiyone Kotetsu leur prépara le thé et les servit avant de s'assurer de la santé de son capitaine et partir.

─ Vous devez vous demander quelle est votre mission n'est-ce pas? Demanda le maître de la longue chevelure blanche.

Ils acquiescèrent de la tête.

─ Eh bien... Souffla-t-il. Je vous ai choisit tout les deux parce que... Vous formez un très bon duo (Orihime rougit) et notamment pour vos facultés spirituelles et physiques qui se marient très bien.

─ Allez droit au but. Dit sérieusement le roux, las.

─ Kurosaki-San! Sois un peu plus gentil... Chuchota-t-elle.

Ukitake sourit paisiblement, puis continua:

─ Cette mission consiste à emprunter un chemin que vous n'avez peut-être pas encore vu... Rukia-Chan va vous y emmener.

─ Et que feront-nous là bas? Demanda Ichigo, anxieux.

─ Vous devez me rapporter les pétales d'une fleur rare du nom de "Yami no hikari" elle se trouve soit au fin fond d'une grotte, soit sous l'eau. Croyez-moi, se ne sera pas dangereux, mais vous aurez besoin de toute votre puissance pour la trouver.

Il y eu un court silence.

─ Sateto, il faut que vous vous dépêchiez avant que mon lieutenant ne se fâche! Dit-il en se levant doucement.

Rukia attendait ses deux amis devant un portail étrange qui se trouvait derrière le laboratoire du capitaine Mayuri, à l'entente de ce nom, Ichigo pâlit: et si c'était ce fou scientifique qui l'a créé? Tout était possible.

─ Ichigo! Inoue! Vous en avez mis du temps! S'exclama la petite Shinigami sans pour autant montrer de colère sur son visage.

─ Désolé, Kuchiki-San!

Les deux filles commençaient déjà à papoter, lorsqu'un nerf du Shinigami remplaçant lâcha.

─ On peut y aller?! S'écria-t-il.

Il reçut un coup de poing sur la tête.

─ C'est à moi d'en décidé, Baka! Le gronda la brune.

─ Hai Hai...

Mais ils ne tardèrent pas à franchir le portail, et au moment où Ichigo se tourna vers Rukia pour la saluer, il vit une étrange expression se dessiner sur le visage de son amie: un sourire arrivant jusqu'aux oreilles, un regard moqueur et une aura maléfique! C'était quoi ça?! Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de se poser plus de questions puisqu'il fut engloutit dans un espace lugubre, où il retrouva une Orihime inconsciente...

─ Inoue! S'écria-t-il en se rapprochant le plus possible de son amie. Est-ce que ça va?!

Puis, vint le choc: il leva les yeux vers le paysage qui se formait autour de lui... Un monde dont le ciel était noir, mais les objets et terres en roses et toutes sortes de couleurs que seules les filles aimerait voir!

─ Non mais attendez une seconde! S'écria-t-il. C'est quoi ce monde?!

Puis, il se rappela des derniers mots de Rukia: "Vous allez visiter l'endroit le plus profond de la Soul Society".

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, l'histoire ne fait que commencer mais ça me ferait quand-même plaisir que vous me dites vous impressions et si ça vous a plus favorisez-la et followez-la! (ça se dit ? owo) , merci et arigatô! ^^**


	3. Partie 3: Les secrets antérieures

**Et voici enfin la troisième partie!**

* * *

**Perdus au plus profond de la Soul Society!**

* * *

**Partie 3:** Les secrets antérieurs.

* * *

Ichigo était à présent seul dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait point, son amie Orihime Inoue à ses côtés... mais inconsciente... Il essaya tant bien que mal de la réveiller, elle demeurait sans gestes. Pourquoi? Ce n'était pas à cause de leur arrivée, étant donné qu'ils ne sont pas tombé comme la première fois qu'ils ont visité la Soul Society. Ça veut dire qu'il y a une autre raison... Mais il n'allait pas se brûler la cervelle pour réfléchir encore plus que ça.

─ Rukia va le payer... Soupira-t-il. Pourquoi il a fallut qu'on soit ici?

Il regarda autour de lui et commença par analyser les petits objets en forme de peluches, elles étaient roses, jaunes, orange, pistache... Des couleurs pour les petites filles quoi... "petites"... Ce mot lui fit rappeler une certaine personne qui adore ces trucs pour enfants...

─ Rukia... C'est elle qui a décoré cet endroit ou quoi?!

Sa voix fit un écho dans cet étrange espace, ce qui réveilla la princesse.

─ Kurosaki... kun?

─ Inoue! Fit-il en se retournant vers elle, soulagé de l'entendre.

─ Où est-ce qu'on est...?

Il hésita à lui répondre, croyant qu'elle se rappellerait des derniers faits.

─ On est en mission, tu ne t'en rappelle pas? Lui demanda-t-il.

─ Non, pas du tout. Lança-t-elle d'un ton serein.

Il croyait toujours qu'elle s'en rappellerait.

─ Comment ça?

La rouquine se leva et regarda l'endroit, en ignorant complètement les questions du Shinigami remplaçant.

─ Ouah! S'écria-t-elle en remarquant les peluches enfantines. Qu'elles sont mignonnes! Je peux les avoir, Ichigo?

─ Hein? Mais c'est pas à moi d'en déci...

Le blanc. Le blanc total... EST-CE QU'ELLE VIENT DE PRONONCER SON PRÉNOM?!

─ Qu... Qu... Qu... Qu... QUOI?!

Elle se retourna vers lui avec une moue sur le visage.

─ Je peux pas les prendre avec moi? Dit-elle avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Comment pouvait-il continuer de respirer si la chaleur lui montait jusqu'au visage? Notre jeune Ichigo n'avait jamais eu cette sensation... De ne rien pouvoir faire fasse à de simples mots... Et avec ces mots-là se mêlèrent des gestes: Orihime s'approcha de lui, une peluche de chaton à la main, elle la serra au dessous de sa poitrine pour enfin, continuer son supplice.

─ S'il te plaiiiit ~

Pour ne pas finir mort d'une fièvre infernale, Ichigo s'empressa d'accepter sans même comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

─ Merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci! Fit-elle en tournant autour d'elle-même.

─ Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu as au juste? j'y comprends plus rien!

Elle s'arrêta de tourner, sourit puis lui dit tout naturellement:

─ Oh mais je suis juste heureuse que mon amour accepte de m'offrir un cadeau!

─ Mon am... our...?

Il ne pouvait plus rien prononcer... Sa gorge était serrée et sa tête tournait, il ne comprenait rien à rien au comportement de son amie. Mais la pire chose c'est qu'elle n'agissait peut-être pas d'elle-même, et elle risquait de faire des choses qu'elle regretterait dès qu'elle retrouvera ses esprits.

─ Dis-moi, Inoue, est-ce que tu va bien? Lui demanda-t-il, essayant tant bien que mal de la rendre à la normale.

─ Mais oui, pourquoi tu es si anxieux? Sourit-elle.

─ Euh... C'est que... Tu n'es pas comme... Avant... Bégaya-t-il.

Elle eu pendant une seconde l'air contrariée, puis elle reprit rapidement son air doux et s'avança vers Ichigo.

─ Tu veux me dire quelque chose, Ichigo?

Et encore une fois son prénom fut prononcé... avec cette douce voix...

─ Ah! S'exclama-t-elle. Je vois...

Elle le tira doucement depuis le haut de sa tenue, et s'approcha de plus en plus...

─ Inoue...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, et l'embrassa.

Et tout est bien qui finit bien! Mais que se passe-t-il avec la princesse? Est-elle une autre personne?! Notre Shinigami remplaçant venait de perdre le dernier espoir de vivre innocent ,sans désir profonds, qui commençaient à se réveiller à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Dès qu'ils se séparèrent, les deux jeunes roux ne montraient aucune émotion... Jusqu'à ce qu'un visage devenu cramoisi de gêne.

─ Ku... Kurosaki-san! S'écria Orihime avant de cacher sa bouche de ses mains. Qu'est-ce que...

─ Quoi? Demanda-t-il d'un air serein.

"C'est à son tour!" me diriez-vous... Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple pour la princesse que pour la fraise...

─ On vient... De... Bégaya-t-elle n'arrivant pas à y croire.

─ Il y a un problème avec ça, Hime?

Orihime venait à peine de réaliser qu'ils venaient de s'embrasser pour des raisons qu'elle ignore, que son "amour" l'appela avec un surnom qu'elle croyait ne jamais pouvoir l'entendre en provenance de sa bouche à lui.

─ Quelque chose te tracasse? Lui demanda-t-il en la prenant doucement par les bras. Je suis là pour toi.

─ Kurosaki-kun... Fit-elle en baissant sa tête pour masquer son gêne. Tes mots sont si beaux pour moi, si chaleureux... Que je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis dans un rêve ou dans la réalité...

Il l'enlaça puis lui fit un sourire qu'elle croyait ne jamais avoir la chance de voir en vrai.

─ Allez tu viens? On a une mission à finir!

Il fit quelques pas, puis l'attendit. Orihime savait que quelque chose d'anormal tournait autour d'eux... Et le fait de rester encore plus dans cet endroit complètement déserté ne lui anticipait rien de bon.

Mais elle devait le suivre, et cela dans l'espoir que rien de bien embarrassant ne leur arrive.

* * *

**Pleins de choses incompréhensibles se passent chez nos deux protagonistes... Mais quelle autre aventure les attend? Ichigo va-t-il redevenir normal? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre! :D**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ça m'aiderais beaucoup à améliorer l'histoire, les critiques aussi sont les bienvenue ^^**


End file.
